


“Breakfast at Jared's”

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared makes breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Breakfast at Jared's”

Sex makes one hungry.

This is something Jared knows. Known it ever since the first time he'd had sex.

Last night, Jensen had come home. They hadn’t seen each other very much over hiatus with both of them not only working on different projects this time but were even on different continents. Jensen's plane from Europe had landed yesterday afternoon. Of course Jared was there to pick him up.

They barely made it through the front door before Jensen was all over him, kissing him within an inch of his life. Jared's halfhearted - *very* halfhearted – protests about a twelve-hour-flight and Jensen needing rest were simply ignored, and less then two minutes after stumbling through the front door, Jared's jeans were pooling around his ankles, and Jensen was sucking him off with a fervour that made Jared see stars. He came embarrassingly fast. He pulled Jensen up to kiss him, and not quite five minutes later, Jensen was buried deep inside Jared, fucking him hard, fast and deep.

It took them almost an hour until they finally managed to reach their bedroom. Their almost frantic touching turned gentler, their kisses grew softer, and when Jared sank slowly into Jensen, it was without the desperate hunger but with much more love.

Now Jared is standing in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge because sex always makes him hungry. Very hungry. Especially a sex-marathon like last night. The coffeemaker is the only background noise while he makes a quick inventory: eggs, milk, blueberries, cheese, sausages … blueberries?

His gaze goes back to the blueberries, and with a fond smile he remembers the blueberry-pancakes his mom used to make on Sunday mornings. That's it. He reaches into the fridge and takes out all the ingredients he needs. He starts, and soon the first pancakes are frying in the pan. Just as he's about to flip them over, two strong arms encircle him from behind, startling him so that the second pancakes almost doesn't make it into the pan again. Then a warm kiss is pressed between his shoulderblades, and sleep-rough voice murmurs, “Pancakes? You spoil me, baby.“

With a smile on his face, Jared turns his head, and presses a quick kiss on his lover's mouth before turning back to the pancakes. The first ones were ready, and he puts them onto a plate. While he pours the mixture for the next ones in the pan, he can feel Jensen's hands on his sweatpants, slowly pulling them down. A warm tongue glides down his spine, making him shiver, and he moans quietly.

“I got the feeling you really missed me,“ Jared murmurs while flipping the pancakes so they won't get burnt.

“M-hm,“ is the grumbled reply. Jared is used to his lover being monosyllabic before his first coffee, so he simply smiles.

The sweatpants were pulled down completely, and Jared can hear the very satisfied sound his lover makes when he sees that Jared's wearing nothing underneath. “No underwear,“ he mumbles into Jared's skin before biting gently.

“Why should I?“ Jared answers with a gasp. His head drops back onto his lover's shoulder. “You strip me out of it faster than I can put it on. So why bother?“

A low rumbling laugh is the only answer he gets before his sweatpants hit the floor, pooling around his ankles. Leaving him exposed to his lover's eyes.

“The pancakes,“ Jensen murmurs quietly into Jared's ear, and it takes the younger man a few seconds to process what his lover means. Then he flips them quickly, just in time before they turn to charcoal.

“This doesn't work,“ Jared says with a soft sigh, and Jensen behind him freezes. “I can't make pancakes when you're standing behind me, distracting me like that.“ He can feel Jensen relax again, and with a little growl the older man moves down on his body, kissing his way downwards. He switches off the stove, and puts the pan aside. He wants to turn around but two strong hands hold him tight in place. A muffled, “Don't move,“ makes him gasp, and he rests his hands on the work surface, closing his eyes.

He moans when he feels the talented tongue of his lover gently licking over his hole. “God, Jare,“ Jensen mumbles, “You're still so wet and so open.“

Jared is impressed. One whole sentence, and Jensen still hadn't had any kind of caffeine.

Then his knees buckles slightly and he lost that train of thought, when Jensen pushes in deeper, licking and biting gently. After a few moments one finger is pushed in alongside the tongue, then a second, and Jared pushes back against his lover, groaning, begging, asking for more. He knows that he sounds like a slut but right now he doesn't care. Doesn't care if he sounds like a million-dollar whore or like the cheapest bitch. Right now all he needs is his lover's cock, slowly entering him, filling him, fucking him wide open. Right now he needs to feel Jensen's love, his desire, and if that makes him look like a hussy so be it.

“Jensen,“ he murmures hoarsly, “Jen, please …“ His voice breaks when Jensen stands up, and enteres him swiftly, with one single motion. Jared knows that he's still loose from last night's love making, and he pushes back against Jensen, takes him in deeper, feels every single inch, and he cries out at the sudden fullness.

Jensen remains still for a moment, breathing heavily, his breath warm against Jared's shoulder. “You okay, babe?“ he finally asks, and Jared nods.

Okay? Damn right he's okay. More than okay. “Move,“ he bites out, and Jensen laughs. “Pushy bottom,“ he replies but obeys. Slowly he pulls out again, making Jared whimper, just to push in again fast. Forceful. Driving Jared against the work space of the kitchen.

They find a rhythm. Hard. Fast. Relentless. As if last night hadn't happened. As if they hadn't seen each other in weeks. Words spill from Jensen's lips. Words Jared can barely hear over the white noise in his head. He can make out words like so tight, love you, only you, so good, baby, and he thinks that he might answer at one point or another but he's not quite sure.

When Jensen's hand closes around his cock, jerking him hard and dirty, Jared knows that it's only a matter of seconds now, and before he can warn his lover he comes all over his hand, over the stove and the work space in thick, white ropes.

He breaks down, his head falls onto his arms, while Jensen comes a few moments later, shooting deep inside his body, and Jared moans at the thought. Then his knees give out. He collapses in front of the stove, dragging Jensen down with him, kissing him passionately at first, then gentler. Softer. Lovingly.

“Good mornin', baby,“ Jensen finally murmures, and Jared knows it's time for the older man to get his coffee. He turns his head slightly, grinning. “Morning. Want some pancakes?“

Jensen jumps up, pulling Jared with him, and looking very smug when Jared has to lean on him for support for his knees are still threatening to simply drop him again. This is something that Jared really really hates about Jensen. He can cum like a god damn fountain, and can still be energetic afterwards while Jared has trouble to remember the simplest basics. Like breathing.

“Got some coffee?“ Jensen asks back, and Jared fills his favorite cup with the hot liquid. The noises Jensen makes when the hot coffee touches his lips is almost enough to make Jared hard again.

Almost.

“So … pancakes,“ he finally says, and Jensen's eyes shine.

“With choclate sauce and Maple Syrup?“

“Of course,“ Jared answers, almost a little miffed. As if he would ever server blueberry pancakes any other way. Jensen gives him a smacking kiss right on the mouth, and says, “I know there had to be a deeper reason why I love you so much.“

Jared swipes his cum off of the stove, and switches it on again. “And here I thought it was the mindblowing sex,“ he says good naturedly.

Another kiss, much more gentle and loving this time, follows. “That, too, baby,“ Jensen says with a tender expression, ”That and so much more.“

End


End file.
